


Drawing (drabble/ficlet)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, sorry - Freeform, this is pointless fluff, yoloooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little domestic!fezturion drabble. the Doctor and Rory live together, and after a while the Doctor takes to drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing (drabble/ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> so um yes hello. Sometimes I write things. Sometimes they're fezturion, like this. I would really appreciate it if you could give feedback on this, because I'm trying to become a better writer. That's all, really. Continue reading.

The Doctor and Rory had been living together for almost six months when he’d started drawing. It had started as simple sketches, their yard on the morning newspaper, or just random people they’d seen that day. But after a while, he began to draw Rory, mostly.  
He’d still sketch on the morning newspaper, on any page except the crosswords- Rory always did the crosswords. The pencil marks all but covered up the printed words, a few phrases showing through the graphite shading. Some days they let them mean something, like when he’d let he word “sunlight” into Rory’s eyes smile, or “perfect,” into his lips.  
Sometime’s he’d put words in on purpose, like when he’d loop “iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou” into the entire picture. He’d draw Rory the way he looked when he thought the Doctor wasn’t watching, calm and peaceful.  
He always drew the same facial expression. Rory would be looking down, as if at his feet, and he’d be grinning just enough to show his teeth. It was how he looked when he was truly happy.  
The Doctor knew the drawing annoyed Rory, but that somehow only made him want to do it more. He’d get annoyed when the Doctor stayed up until midnight doing “very important things,” but then to find when the Doctor finally came to bed that he’d been up late making sure he’d drawn something right. It annoyed him to no end, but somehow, he couldn’t stay mad at the Doctor for it.  
He’d often ask Rory, on those quiet, calm nights, to Please, undress for me. Rory’d found it a bit awkward at first, but it eventually became easier. Casual, almost.  
And often, the Doctor would get caught up staring at one small thing, like Rory’s collarbone, or the curve of his back. Again, not at all in a sexual way, but because Rory, in a word, was beautiful.


End file.
